Monster High: Freaky Fabulous New Adventure
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Every school has it secrets. I accept ocs!The MH gang as teachers will be in the story too!
1. September 19th

**Welcome to my new story!Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Antonella Rodriguez glared at her school.

The "Jean Jacques Rousseau(preeschool/middle school/high school)" school was a perfect place for her...

_Or that's what her parents thought?_

It was her 3rd year at the J.J.R , and Antonella felt like she was a ghost.

That's when her friend Alice Mount came in the picture.

Alice Mount was one of Antonella's friends from her other school, they weren't actually friends back at the "Experimental(preeschool/middle school/high school)" school...let's say that they were classmates.

Maybe I'll tell you guys about that,but it'll be later.

In 5th grade,Antonella met Nicole Ramos.

Nicole Ramos was one of her best friends,and again I'll tell you guys that story...later.

Now back to our story...

"Mom,I seriously don't wanna go to school."Antonella whined,as her grandma stopped the car in front of the school.

Antonella's mom looked at her daughter.

"Honey,it's your first day as a 7th grader."Maria,Antonella's mom,said."And it's also your birthday!"

"And are you going to give me a present?"Antonella said.

"No."Maria said."Now go to school!"

Antonella sighed,as she grabbed her purple aeropostale messenger bag.

"Please don't ruin your uniform."Maria smiled.

Antonella looked at her school uniform.

A lame blue polo shirt,dark blue jeans and black converse.

"I won't."Antonella sang,as she got out of the car and closed the door.

As soon as she walked in the school,the bell rang.

"I just hate my life."Antonella sighed.

Antonella ran to her classroom,and took one of the first row seats.

Her teacher,Emily 'Posh' Days,was sitting at her desk.

Posh was an old lady with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ms. Rodriguez,you're early."Posh said.

Antonella bit her lip,noticing that the classroom was empty.

"Basketball court."Posh said.

Antonella nodded,as she left her bag on her seat and ran out of the classroom.

"I hate the basketball court."She mumbled,as she walked towards the door and stumbled with one of the 11th graders.

"Sorry!"The guy said.

"No,I'm sorry."Antonella said.

"It's ok."The guy said."I'm Jason Gold,you can call me Ross."

"I'm Antonella Rodriguez."Antonella blushed."You can call me Pinky."

"See you around,_Pinky_."Jason smiled.

That was when Antonella noticed his smile...he had FANGS!

* * *

**Antonella Rodriguez: pale skin,brown eyes and golden-brown hair.**

**Jason Gold: Light tanned skin,brown eyes and golden-brown hair.**

**Nicole Ramos: Brown skin,brown eyes and dark brown hair.**

**Alice Mount: Brown hair,green eyes and light skin.**

**This story is based on my life at my school.**

**Spoiler alert: The J.J.R school is,secretly,Monster High and the students are monsters. So is Antonella(who is...me!yep that's my real name!).**

**Please review and tell me what ya think!**


	2. October 16th

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Monster High doesn't belong to me.

Victorious Monster High Winx Lover **_owns_** Freddy Dust.

* * *

It was October(16...to be exact), the J.J.R high school students were having their 1st recess.

The bell then rang.

Antonella got up from her seat at the cafeteria.

She had to walk near the basketball court(which is next to the school building,I mean it's not outside of the school.),where Jason was playing soccer.

As soon as Antonella walked in the school,she got attacked by the 11th graders.

"Hello Antonella!"Valentina,one of the 11th graders,said."Would you like to buy a ticket for the halloween party?"

"I'm not available that day."Antonella lied.

"Please!"Kimberly,the queen of the evil girls from the 11th grade,said.

"My dog died,I can't go to the party."Antonella,once again,lied.

Kimberly grinned evilly,as she whispered something to Valentina.

Then the 11th grade girls formed a circle around Antonella,and started jumping.

"Hey!hey!hey!"They sang,as they jumped.

Antonella pushed the girls out of her way.

"Losers."She mumbled.

"I agree with you."Luna Salt,an 8th grade girl,said.

Luna had straight black hair,dark brown eyes and caucasian skin.

"Yeah,me too."Reda 'Raider' Rex,another 8th grader girl,said.

She had curly black hair,golden eyes and tanned skin.

"I'm Luna Salt."Luna smiled.

"And I'm her best friend Raider Rex."Reda said.

"Antonella Rodriguez,future author."Antonella said.

"Cool."Luna said."By the way,you seem to hate Ms. Perfect (Kimberly) and her dumb copy cat (Valentina)."

"I don't hate them,I _dislike _them."Antonella said.

Luna and Reda laughed.

"See you around,girls."Antonella said."I need to get to Science class."

Antonella then walked to her classroom(which is next to the teachers' room).

In the teachers' room(by the way,you can see what the teachers are doing,because it has 2 huge windows)...

"Why?"22-years-old Hayley Burns whined.

"Because we need a vacation from 7th grade."Posh said.

"But why me?"Hayley asked,as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Cause we need a music teacher."Louis Hawk,the math teacher,said.

"Holt can do it."Hayley said.

Holt Hyde glared at his niece.

"Hayley,please."Hayley's boyfriend,Freddy Dust,said."We all need to help."

"Fred's helping me with the science class."Jackson Jekyll said.

Hayley groaned.

"Fine."She mumbled.

* * *

**The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen: I hope u don't mind that Luna's normie last name is Salt,her monster last name is Sparkle.**

**If you guys wanna know how the school looks like...there's a 'photo link' in my profile.**

**Please review.**


End file.
